wolverineandthexmenfandomcom-20200216-history
Rogue
Rogue is a member of the X-men. She has the ability to absorb powers and life force making her one of the best mutants there is. Personality Rogue is caring person, mostly towards her fellow X-Men. She cares for everyone, especially her father-figure Logan. However, she is also violent when those she cares about are in danger. Rogue seems to be the most isolated X-men, not close to anyone other than Logan. Physical Appearance Rogue is a tall average young woman. She has green eyes, brown hair with some white streaks on it that is usually in a bun. In her civilian clothes, she wears a green t-shirt with a black sleeved top under it. She wears black jeans and a belt. Her uniform is a yellow and green bodysuit with a brown jacket, yellow gloves and boots. History Early life Not much is known about Rogue's early life, though she mentioned someone once tried shutting off her powers, but it didn't work. X-Men At some point, Rogue joined the X-men and grew close to Wolverine who viewed her as a daughter. Rogue was the most devastated when Logan wanted to leave the team. She tried convincing him to stay but it didn't work and decided to leave as well. Logan tried to convince her to stay but she refused saying that he was the closest thing to a family to her. Brotherhood and Betrayal One year later after the X-Men disbanded, Rogue went on her own. When Logan tried to convince her to rejoin, she refused saying no one would follow a leader who wasn't there. Later that night, Rogue encountered the Brotherhood and was offered membership by Domino, she refused at first, but then decided to go with them to Worthingoton's mansion where she absorbed Angel's fathers memories. The next morning, she returned to the X-Mansion to inform the others that the Brotherhood were going to attack Senator Kelly at his speech. When the X-Men got there, they found out that it was a trap. That night, Rogue returned to the Brotherhood base where she was accepted to join. Nitro Rogue and Domino were planning on destroying an MRD facility when Quicksilver came telling them they had a new plan: taking Nitro to Genosha for his safety (In reality it was because Pietro thought that his father Magneto would let him stay in Genosha). At first, Rogue didn't agree but after some convincing from Domino, she agreed though remained unsure. During the flight, the mutant Psylocke tried to help Nitro control his powers. The X-Men showed up and took Nitro from them. After a long battle, Quicksilver agreed to let the X-Men take Nitro. Rogue tried to talk to Wolverine but he left without bothering to look at her. Back to the X-Men One morning, she heard Pietro talking with Magneto, she barged in and demanded answers but since Pietro didn't cooperate, she absorbed his memories just in time for Domino to enter and see Quicksilver on the floor. Domino tried convincing Rogue to stay but Rogue apologized and (using Pietro's powers) super-sped out to the X-mansion, arriving at the dinning room where Kitty and Bobby were. The two didn't welcome her kindly and she asked where Logan was. When Logan entered and demanded to know why she was here, Rogue explained that the brotherhood were going to attack the X-Men but Logan didn't believe her and locked her instead. Rogue then revealed that she was actually a double agent because the memories she got from Toad showed that the brotherhood were up to something. Later the brotherhood attacked, Logan admits that she was right and frees her. Since then, Rogue has stayed with the X-men. Wolverine's Battle One night, the X-Men were kidnapped by a group of ninjas, Rogue was tied on a chair until being rescued by Logan. She informed him that the person who did this wanted him. The duo went out to save the others. During that time, Logan explained his relations with the clan and Mariko Yoshida. The two fought the clan in a warehouse but Rogue got kidnapped in the process. She and the others were saved by Wolverine in the end. The Last Battle Rogue sided with her fellow X-Men in a battle against Magneto. She was very useful especially when she saved Beast using Iceman's powers. She, along with her team, were knocked out during the battle. In the aftermath, the X-Men won and Rogue was present when Professor X congratulated them for changing the future. Powers and Abilities Powers. Power Absorption: Rogue can absorb the powers, energies, memories, knowledge, talents, personality and physical abilities (whether superhuman or not) of another human being (or members of some sentient alien races) through physical contact of her skin with the skin of the other person She is not limited to absorbing superhuman abilities: for example, she has absorbed the strength, agility, and sharp reflexes of an enhanced human. She can also absorb psionic abilities. In absorbing another person's memories Rogue also gains the emotional responses connected to them. For the transfer of abilities to be accomplished, Rogue’s skin must contact the skin of her victim. Rogue can only absorb abilities and memories from living organic beings. She can possess the powers of several superhuman persons at once. No upper limit has yet been determined for the number of superhuman beings whose power she can maintain simultaneously, or for the amount of power that she can absorb.Rogue can even absorb gross physical characteristics from a victim. Her physical appearance does not change when she absorbs abilities and memories from a normal looking human being. The victim's abilities and memories are absorbed for a time sixty times longer than the period of time Rogue was in physical contact with that person. Weapons Rogue uses her gloves to cover her hands from any skin-to-skin contact. Appearances Category:X-Men Category:Brotherhood Category:Female Category:Mutant Category:Future X-Men Category:Former X-Men Category:Mutants Category:Villains Category:Former Brotherhood Category:Heroes